00fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 3: Heavenly Intervention
Heavenly Intervention (天の介入, Ten No Kainyū) is the third part of The Dark Chronicles and follows the journey of [[Karuya Kage|'Ka'ruya Ka'''ge]]. It spans 94 chapters, which are split into 10 volumes. Plot Chapters '''Volume 23: Engineering Advancement (エンジニアリング振興, Enjiniaringu Shinkō) *Chapter 0 (131): Heavenly Intervention *Chapter 1 (132): Karuya & The Engineering Genius (1) *Chapter 2 (133): Karuya & The Engineering Genius (2) *Chapter 3 (134): Karuya & The Engineering Genius (3) *Chapter 4 (135): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (1) *Chapter 5 (136): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (2) Volume 24: Shifting Gears (ギアチェンジ, Shifuto Gia) *Chapter 6 (137): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (3) *Chapter 7 (138): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (4) *Chapter 8 (139): Motagi & The Red Eyed (1) *Chapter 9 (140): Motagi & The Red Eyed (2) *Chapter 10 (141): Kage & Kite: Duel Minds (1) *Chapter 11 (142): Kage & Kite: Duel Minds (2) Volume 25: P4 Tuning (P四チューニング, PShi Chūningu) *Chapter 12 (143): Kage & Kite: Duel Minds (3) *Chapter 13 (144): P4 Tuning (1) *Chapter 14 (145): P4 Tuning (2) *Chapter 15 (146): P4 Tuning (3) *Chapter 16 (147): P4 Tuning (4) *Chapter 17 (148): Tieria & Seravee (1) *Chapter 18 (149): Tieria & Seravee (2) *Chapter 19 (150): Tieria & Seravee (3) *Chapter 20 (151): The Arrow (1) *Chapter 21 (152): The Arrow (2) *Chapter 22 (153): Tieria & Seraphim (1) Volume 26: Sea of Cogs (コグの海, Kogu no Umi) *Chapter 23 (154): Tieria & Seraphim (2) *Chapter 24 (155): The Hellhound's Third *Chapter 25 (156): Seira & The Fastest (1) *Chapter 26 (157): Seira & The Fastest (2) *Chapter 27 (158): Seira & The Fastest (3) *Chapter 28 (159): Sea of Cogs (1) *Chapter 29 (160): Sea of Cogs (2) *Chapter 30 (161): Sea of Cogs (3) *Chapter 31 (162): Sea of Cogs (4) *Chapter 32 (163): Canji & The Archangel (1) *Chapter 33 (164): Canji & The Archangel (2) Volume 27: Machinist's Inventions (マシニストの発明, Mashinisuto no Hatsumei) *Chapter 34 (165): Canji & The Archangel (3) *Chapter 35 (166): Dynames (1) *Chapter 36 (167): Dynames (2) *Chapter 37 (168): Dynames (3) *Chapter 38 (169): Gya-Kaku & The Hellbound (1) *Chapter 39 (170): Gya-Kaku & The Hellbound (2) *Chapter 40 (171): Gya-Kaku & The Hellbound (3) *Chapter 41 (172): Lyle & The Target (1) *Chapter 42 (173): Lyle & The Target (2) *Chapter 43 (174): Lyle & The Target (3) *Chapter 44 (175): Neil & The Second Target (1) Volume 28: Mind Trap (心の罠, Kokoro no Wana) *Chapter 45 (176): Neil & The Second Target (2) *Chapter 46 (177): Neil & The Second Target (3) *Chapter 47 (178): Mind Trap (1) *Chapter 48 (179): Mind Trap (2) *Chapter 49 (180): Mind Trap (3) *Chapter 50 (181): Moment of Eternity (1) *Chapter 51 (182): Moment of Eternity (2) *Chapter 52 (183): Moment of Eternity (3) *Chapter 53 (184): The Requiem Effect (1) *Chapter 54 (185): The Requiem Effect (2) *Chapter 55 (186): Nadleeh's Requiem (1) Volume 29: Engine Pump (エンジンポンプ, Enjin Ponpu) *Chapter 56 (187): Nadleeh's Requiem (2) *Chapter 57 (188): Nadleeh's Requiem (3) *Chapter 58 (189): Nadleeh VERSUS Seraphim (1) *Chapter 59 (190): Nadleeh VERSUS Seraphim (2) *Chapter 60 (191): Nadleeh VERSUS Seraphim (3) *Chapter 61 (192): Astraea's Game (1) *Chapter 62 (193): Astraea's Game (2) *Chapter 63 (194): Astraea's Game (3) *Chapter 64 (195): Engine Pump (1) *Chapter 65 (196): Engine Pump (2) *Chapter 66 (197): Engine Pump (3) Volume 30: Spinal Point (脊髄ポイント, Sekizui Pointo) *Chapter 67 (198): Engine Pump (4) *Chapter 68 (199): Spinal Point (1) *Chapter 69 (200): Spinal Point (2) *Chapter 70 (201): Spinal Point (3) *Chapter 71 (202): Sadalsuud's Awakening (1) *Chapter 72 (203): Sadalsuud's Awakening (2) *Chapter 73 (204): Sadalsuud's Awakening (3) *Chapter 74 (205): Dagger & Dagger VERSUS Shadow & Kage *Chapter 75 (206): Seraphim VERSUS Exia (1) *Chapter 76 (207): Seraphim VERSUS Exia (2) *Chapter 77 (208): Seraphim VERSUS Exia (3) Volume 31: Shadow World Deluxe (影世界デラックス, Kage Sekai Derakkusu) *Chapter 78 (209): Shadow World Deluxe (1) *Chapter 79 (210): Shadow World Deluxe (2) *Chapter 80 (211): Seraphim's Requiem (1) *Chapter 81 (212): Seraphim's Requiem (2) *Chapter 82 (213): Seraphim's Requiem (3) *Chapter 83 (214): Dynames VERSUS Exia (1) *Chapter 84 (215): Dynames VERSUS Exia (2) *Chapter 85 (216): Dynames VERSUS Exia (3) *Chapter 86 (217): Dynames VERSUS Exia (4) *Chapter 87 (218): The Arrow Revelation (1) *Chapter 88 (219): The Arrow Revelation (2) Volume 32: Stardust Memories (スターダスト·メモリー, Sutādasuto Memorī) *Chapter 89 (220): The Arrow Revelation (3) *Chapter 90 (221): Exia's Requiem (1) *Chapter 91 (222): Exia's Requiem (2) *Chapter 92 (223): Exia's Requiem (3) *Chapter 93 (224): Hellhound's Reawakening Characters Protagonists *[[Karuya Kage|'Ka'ruya 'Ka'ge]] - Protagonist *[[Canji Shadow|'Ca'nji Shadow]] - Ally *Motagi Kite - Ally *Yuka Balmung - Ally *Seira Blackrose - Ally *Gya-Kaku Orca - Ally Neutrals *Sherry Kage - Neutral *Bruno Kage - Neutral *Castle Kage - Neutral *Ada Kage - Neutral *Max Erea - Neutral *Don Kakura - Neutral Antagonists *Tieria Quantum - Antagonist *Lyle Dagger - Antagonist *Neil Dagger - Antagonist *Setsuna Sadame - Antagonist *Auel Takumi - Antagonist *Brad Jones - Antagonist *Damien Wicker - Main Antagonist Category:The Dark Chronicles Parts